Sonic and the Haunting Hood
by Starstruckeyes
Summary: Sonic and Tails go to a pawn shop where they find a black and red hood with a swirling pattern, and it talks! Well to the wearer anyways. Sonic grows attached to the hood and the two brothers go to check it out. The store owner is surprised and says he never had a hood for sale, giving it to the duo for free. Though the hood has a extremely dark past. (RP With a friend)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone! Starstruckeyes, here! Today I'm uploading an roleplay with a friend on another website. Her username is Luvspottedleaf but I dont think I want to give the website name. Maybe one day... Anyways:**

**I played sonic and she played...everyone else.**

**Sonic and tails are owned by SEGA**

**umm...please review. I'll share the reviews with her and we will be more motivated to write...when she is on. Thanks! Oh yeah, this is also my first story uploading directly from document writer. I'm testing on how it works, I normally copy and paste. If something goes wrong, tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks! ~stary**

Sonic sighed, **"Tails why am I coming with you again?"******He asked. It's not that he didn't like spending time with his brother. He is just tired, Tails had woken up from one of his daily naps.

"We're going to an antique store," Tails replied. "There might be some old machinery or designs that I could use to base on more additions to the X-Tornado."

"Fiiiine.." Sonic yawned, showing off his small hedgehog fangs.

"You never know. There could be something interesting for you too," Tails said as he pushed open the door. A little bell at the top made a jingle as they walked into the store.

Sonic aimlessly looked around, "a cape..?" He picked up the piece of fabric. He curiously tried it on, a perfect fit.

___Ooh, a new wearer._A voice chuckled. ___This coat is nice, don't you think?_It quietly coaxed.

"Huh?" Sonic perked, curiously looked around, "hello?" He searched up and down the store. Strangely, he found no source of the voice.

___Red is fitting on you,_ the voice purred. ___Don't you feel the power this hood can give you?____ All you have to do is wear it!_

"Huh?...well." Sonic smiled, "I do feel nice..." He pondered for a moment, "I think I might be going insane though..." He looked around, reaching back to take it off.

___Are you sure?___The voice murmured. _I____t could be useful._

"What? How can you be so sure?" Sonic's keen ears perked up, "And...just exactly where are you?"

___Does that really matter?____I_t asked curiously. ___You have seen small things with great power before. Why not a coat?_

"Wha-? I guess but they don't have voices …" He was referring to the chaos emeralds, but...how did the the cloak know about them..? Was it tied to him some how? Sonic looked at the cloak, putting the hoodie on his head.Instantly Sonic and the cloak turned invisible.

___Well everything has its different touch!_It laughed.

"Sure I guess..." Sonic walked over to tails, "hey tails? You have some extra rings for this cloak?"**  
**Tails continued to look at the plane model he had grabbed earlier. "How much is this?" He looked all over the plane for a price tag. "They really have to get a price on these things..."

"Tails?" Sonic asked, tapping his brother on the shoulder.Could Tails not hear him?

"Eh?" Tails swiveled around. "I wasn't- what?..." He looked around, not seeing Sonic. "That's weird. I could've sworn someone tapped me on the shoulder..." he scratched his head.

Sonic sighed, "tails!" He took the hoodie off, "you were acting like I was a ghost!"

"What?!" Tails eyes widened. "H-how did you do that?!"

"Do what? I just took the hoo-..." The blue hedgehog put it back on and vanished.

"Sonic? How are you doing that?" Tails looked around. "Sonic?! Where did you go?!"

"...-ght here!" He reappeared with the hoodie off.

Tails blinked. "How did you do that," he repeated. "Just tell me."  
___Do you not know what is happening? _The voice chuckled. ___Did you not notice every time you put on the hood your friend could not see nor hear you?_

"I guess it's the hood...it..." Sonic took one end of the cape and looked at it's black and red swirly pattern, "it talks to me..."

"Talks?" Tails' ear flicked as he looked at the cloak. "...how much is it," he asked.

"I don't know...all I know that it doesn't want me to take it off..." Sonic took the cloak into his hands, "I'm not sure why though..."

"That's weird. Do you think there's some sort of device attached to the inside to make it seem as if it was talking to you?" Tails asked, his young mind jumping into action.

"Can you hear it? It's been talking..." Sonic grinned playfully at his 'brother'. He loved messing with the kid, even though half the time it backfired into a very painful headache.

Tails pricked his ears, straining to hear the so-called voice. "I don't hear anything," he said, shrugging. "Maybe you ate one too many chili dogs before taking a nap."

"Hey! I'm not obsessed with those things really! I-it's a stereotype! Sheesh I sign up for one hotdog eating contest..." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. He sighed and turned back to tails, "as for the insane thing, I thought about it too, but when I went to take it off...it sounded...sad. And you know how much I hate making people sad. Real or not."

"Hmm." Tails scratched the top of his head, thinking. "Well, the voice aside, that coat is obviously different. It can make you invisible. I wonder if it can do anything else..."

"Well maybe we can get it and find out?" Sonic's curious nature got the best of him. "Please?" His eyes shined with curiosity. Sometimes he acted like the younger brother and not tails.

Tails rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes, we can get it. I'll have to test it out on you, though, okay?"_  
____Another wearer,____ t_he voice chuckled once more, but inaudible to Tails nor Sonic. ___Let's see how much of a fight this one puts up._

"Sure!" Sonic smiled, then his smiled turned into a nervous one and his ears went back, "w-what kind of tests?"

"Don't worry, they're not on you," Tails chuckled. "They're just to see what else it can do. All you have to do is wear it."

"That line sounds familiar...whatever" sonic smiled, "I wonder how much it costs...it's pretty fancy..."He smiled softly.

"Yeah. I'll ask the clerk," Tails said, then went to do as he said. A minute later he was back. "That's strange-the clerk didn't remember anything about having a coat for sale, so he said we could have it for free."

"Really?" Sonic grinned, "well that's nice of him! Let's go home now?"

"Yeah!" Tails grinned. His plans for the X-Tornado could wait later; all his excitement was towards finding out the secrets of the red cloak.

Sonic smiled and picked up his brother, zipping home.

Once they got there, Tails looked over at Sonic. "You haven't carried me somewhere in a long time," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well I want to get home ASAP and we both know I'm faster than you!" Sonic chuckled, "don't feel bad though! Next to you I feel like a moron!...yet again I think everyone does..."

Tails laughed. "Don't worry; I don't feel bad! Besides, it's not like I can help it anyway." He shrugged, opening the door to his shop. The kitsune went over to one of his devices and turned it on, starting to work.

"..?" Sonic curiously stared at the device. Was tails going to make him take the cloak off? He felt...attached to the cloak. He didn't want to take it off. No...never...

"Alright, stand right there, Sonic," Tails said, holding up the machine. "Just sit still for a sec while I scan it." A blue line shot out from the device and searched up and down, scanning the cloak. After a minute it disappeared, leaving a very frustrated-looking Tails. "No technology traces at all." He looked at Sonic. "Mind if I see it for a minute?"

"WHAT!?" Sonic growled, taking the cloak into his arms, "no! Never!"

"What?" Tails blinked. "Sonic, I just want to see it...if this is some weird way of getting revenge for the chili dog thing..."  
___He wants to use its power, _The voice returned, hissing softly. ___He wants to take it from you!_

"No! You will NOT touch it!" Sonic zipped under the tables, hiding in the shadows. His emerald eyes shined in the darkness and a soft growl bubbled in his throat.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Tails asked exasperatedly, looking under the table. "Ten minutes with the coat and already you've become so attached to it?"  
___He's pretending not to know it's worth, _the voice growled, getting louder. ___He wants to use it for his own desires!_

"You will NOT touch it! I won't let you!" He glared, growling louder.

"Come on," Tails said. "You want to see what it does, right?"  
___Don't let him deceive you!_ The voice hissed.

"No! Leave me alone!" Sonic growled and zipped upstairs.

"Eh? Where are you going?!"A very confused Tails sprinted up the stairs, following Sonic. "Sonic, come back!"

"Don't touch it! I won't let you!" He hissed. Literally. Hissed.

Tails flinched, taking a step back. His blue eyes looked at Sonic with confusion and hurt. He took another step back, fear creeping up his spine.

Sonic continued to hiss, feeling threatened.

"Sonic...listen to yourself," Tails tried to reason with him. "Try to calm down."

The sapphire hedgehog growled and crawled under the bed.

___Use the coat to get away from him, __t_he voice chuckled. ___How ironic. Using the thing he wants to escape from him._

'Like the invisibility?' Sonic pondered, put the hood on, turning invisible.

___Exactly, _the voice laughed, growing even louder than before. ___Now get away, quickly, before he finds out you're using it._  
"Sonic?" Tails lifted the cover of the bed, looking under it.

He was not there, Sonic was long gone. He ran off, hoping tails would not find him.

"...Sonic?" Tails listened, then realized what had happened. "Oh, no..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo everyone in internet land! Stary here with more... umm... story! Because the title is not permanent and me and Luvspottedleaf are probably going to be changing it a lot... but...well... If you think you have a better one please tell me and I'll discuss it with her... umm**

* * *

**Sonic, Tails and Amy all belong to SEEEGAAA and..yeah...lets get on with this...**

Amy Rose sighed dreamily, sitting on a park bench with a flower in her hand. She had been and still was daydreaming of her love, Sonic. '___...and our kids will be named Sonic Jr. and Rosie,' _she continued, staring into space.

Sonic, himself, kept running. Running would keep them away... Keeping them away was good...right? The hood had fallen off quite some time ago and he was once again the blue blur.

"Hmm?" Amy was snapped out of her trance by the familiar sound of Sonic's running. "Oh, here he comes," She smiled, ready to take off after him.

Sonic kept running. Running. Running and guess what! Running. He didn't want them to find his precious cloak. It was his any no one else's. It was his. He takes care of it. It is his friend. He needed to protect his friend...yet something still felt wrong...

"Oh, Sonikku!" Amy yelled out, immediately chasing after him when he passed. "I have a surprise for you!"

"No!" He yelled, speeding up way past his limit.

"Eh..?" Amy slowed down a bit. "Sonic! Wait for me," She cried, desperately trying to catch up but failing, and could only watch in sadness as the hedgehog grew farther and farther away, out of her reach.

Sonic looked back, slowing down. That did not prevent him into running into the tree infrount of him, "oooh!"

"Oh!" Amy slowed to a stop beside Sonic. "Are you okay, Sonic?" She asked, kneeling down beside him. "You usually don't run into trees."

"Don't touch it!" He hopped up into the tree, hissing softly.

"Don't touch what, Sonikku," Amy asked, not noticing the cape.

Sonic only hissed at her, putting the hood on and vanishing. 'What else can you do?' He wondered.

"Ehh?" Amy blinked. "Where did he go?" She turned her gaze from the branches to all around her. "That's funny. He was up there just a moment ago."

Sonic grinned evilly and decided to play a small prank on her. He hopped down and poked her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Amy turned around, her ears pricked. "Ehhhh?" At the sight of...nothing, a shiver rang up her spine.

Sonic turned around her and let out a puff of breath on her neck, laughing as he saw goosebumps form.

"Huh?!" Amy began to get frightened. "Who's there?"

"Hey can you hear me? What other cool tricks do you have?" He asked the cape.

___Have you ever tried...walking on air? _the voice chuckled casually.**  
**Amy swallowed and took out her Piko Piko hammer. "Show yourself," she shouted, her throat closing up.

"Walking on...air..? No I haven't...how? Could you show me?" Sonic asked, full of curiosity.

___I cannot show you, I am merely a voice. But I can tell you._____the voice seemed to pause. ___Just take a step into the air. Imagine a flight of stairs in front of you and just walk up on them._

Sonic took a deep breath before stepping on one 'step', and then another... And the five..."whoa..." He cooed in amazement.

___And you were having second thoughts about me.____** I**_t chuckled.**  
**"I'm not kidding," Amy shouted, feeling air whoosh past her. "Show yourself before I find you!"

Sonic chuckled, he was having way too much fun. Then he realizes, "ehhh how do I get down?"**  
**___The same way you got up. Remember the staircase?_

"..." Sonic tried to put a foot below his other one but it just kept going up, "help!"

___Don't panic. Instead of lifting your foot, try to slide it down._

"I'm already panicking!" Sonic yelped and fell back the ground, the hood flying off, "ouch..."

"Eh?!" Amy whipped around, hammer at the ready. "Oh...it's just you, Sonic..."

"Ouch..."Sonic groaned, rubbing his sore back.

"Are you okay?" she looked at him curiously. "What happened?"

"I fell...off invisible staircase..." he responded.

Amy giggled, putting her hammer behind her back. "You're so funny, Sonikku!" She noticed the cloak. "That's a nice coat. Where did you get it?"

"Don't touch it!" he hissed, pulling it to his chest.

Amy blinked, her smile vanishing for a moment, then smiled again. "I don't want it, silly! I just thought it was nice."

"O-oh..." Sonic's ears pinned back shyly looking away, "sorry."

"That's okay! I wouldn't want it to get in any one else's hands either." Amy giggled.

"R-really?" Sonic perked, "How so?"

"Well, you never know what they could do with it! They could sell it, get it dirty, tear it, who knows!"

"... oh."

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you, Sonikku!" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "You'll love it!"

"I...will?" He asked, standing up, "What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Amy giggled, grabbing Sonic's hand. "Just follow me!"

"Uhhh...ok." Sonic smiled softly, following behind her.

Amy lead him to her house. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

"...alright." Sonic smiled and closed them, placing his hands over them.

Amy smiled and opened the door. "Okay, open them!" when she saw he had opened his eyes, she spread her arms wide and yelled, "Surprise!" A 'Happy anniversary' banner was hung up on the wall. A cake and a gift had been placed on a small table below it. "Happy anniversary!'

"H-huh?" His eyes shined and his ears perked up. "A-a party? F-for me?"

"Yeah!" Amy smiled and took his hands. "Today's the day you saved me from Metal Sonic, remember?"

"Umm...yeah sure..." Sonic pondered, he truly didn't remember the date.

"Well, come on, I didn't bake a cake to have you stand there and look at it," Amy giggled. "Have a slice!"

"Uhh...right." Sonic smiled, grabbing a slice.

Amy scooted the wrapped box a little closer to Sonic. "And when you're finished, you can open this," she said.

"Can't I open it first?" Sonic grinned slyly.

"Oh, yeah! Whatever you want," Amy giggled.

Sonic opened the box, "whoa..." Blue-colored metal had been molded into letters, spelling the word 'Sonic'. Two golden circles dotted each end of the word. They were connected by a thick, red plastic band.

"Whoa..." Sonic's eyes shined. He smiled softly and put it on, admiring it in the light. He wrapped his arms around Amy in a friendly hug, "thanks, Ames."

Amy hugged Sonic back, her smile as wide as a girl on Christmas morning. "son-" A knock came at the door.

"I've got it," Amy sighed, reluctantly pulling from the embrace. He opened the door to see a panic-stricken Tails. "Amy! I came here to see if you knew where Sonic was!" "Y-yeah, he's right here," Amy said, pointing behind her.

Sonic perked, smiling softly, "Hi Tails." He seemed oblivious to what he did earlier.

"Sonic!" Tails walked up to his brother. "Why did you run off like that?" He asked, his eyes wide with worry. "I had no idea where you had gone..."

"What are you talking about..?" Sonic asked confused, then they shined again, "Anyways, watch this!" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and letting it out.

'let's do this, buddy...' he told the cloak. He stepped up into the air, feeling a 'solid' surface under him. He smiled and continued walking upwards.

___Hello again. _The voice practically seemed to smile. ___I've missed you._

"Woah!" Amy watched Sonic climb into the air. "How does he do that, Tails?"

"I think it has something to do with the coat," Tails said. "But Sonic would never let me get close enough to it!"

"What do you mean," Amy asked, looking over to him.

"The last time I asked Sonic if I could examine it, he went crazy and ran off," Tails explained.

Sonic's ears perked to the voice, 'hello.' he smiled.

___What have you been doing? _the voice chuckled. ___It's been over an hour..._

'you can't see?' Sonic asked, hopping down to his friends.

___If I wanted to see, this coat would not have any power any more, t_he voice said, as if this were a sad, sad thing.  
"Wow, that's really cool," Amy grinned excitedly. "How do you do that?"

'oh... sorry for bringing it up...' sonic frowned, not hearing his friends.

___Oh, it's all right, _it sighed, ___It is both a blessing and a curse. At least I still know how you are doing._  
"Sonic?" Tails waved a hand in front of Sonic's face. "Hello?

"Huh?" His eyes dilated, "Sorry, Tails... Its talking to me again..." he smiled softly, 'I promise I'll talk to you more often.'

___How thoughtful; thank you, _the voice purred. ___I rather enjoy your company._  
"Ok..." Tails looked at him concernedly. "Maybe we should take it off for a while...it's doing strange things to you."

"No!" Sonic hissed, his fur unknowingly turning slightly darker.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, moving slightly towards him. "What's wrong?"  
"No touch! Won't let!" Sonic hissed, his claws extending.

"Sonic...Tails is right...you need to take that thing off," Amy said, worry lining her eyesight.  
___They're teaming up against you, _It warned.

"NO!" He roared , creating a small shock wave. Painting, tables and the cake went flying across the room. He growled, zipping outside and hopping into the air, landing on top of it.

Amy and Tails were knocked over by the shock wave, needless to say. Amy screamed and ducked as a table went flying over her head.

Tails scrambled back up. "Not again," he groaned as he raced out the door.

Amy was left brokenhearted on the floor, her head in her hands, crying.


End file.
